For several years interest has grown in the concept of maintaining organs in viable and stable condition outside the human host for the purpose of extending the options for transplantation. New methods of flowing chemically enriched fluids though human organs have shown efficacy in extending organ life ex vivo. Perfusion is the practice of pumping a blood-similar fluid into the artery and out through the vein of the organ in much the same way as a heart pumps blood through the organ to maintain function.
This portable perfusion system could be used to transport organs from one location to another, especially where the journey requires days or even weeks. The ability to transport organs over longer time spans would be especially valuable in emerging third-world nations that do not have a strong transportation infrastructure. For the longer preservation times to be realized, the perfusion system must have the highest possible reliability, efficiency, and control.